


A Favor Repaid

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth 3 Gotham is a nasty place that is home to some very nasty people. Damian Wayne is a nice kid with a loving mother who got caught in his father’s plans. Then his father went and died on him, and left him alone with his “adopted son” Dick Grayson. Let’s just say that Dick isn’t very happy to find his lover dead, and himself in charge of an eleven-year-old boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> Au based on Earth 3/the Antimatter Universe.

Dick felt like he should be laughing about it, so he laughed, pushing Damian, nice Damian, kind Damian, this kid that just wanted to hug him, and tell him it was all okay, to the mattress. He bent over him, whispering. “I’m about to return the favor your father paid me.”  
And Damian tried to smile at him, smoothed over Dick’s cheeks with his fingers, and said. “It’s okay, Grayson. It’s Okay, I love you.” He kept saying that. Even as his pants came down, and his yellow t-shirt was pushed up over his head. He just kept repeating it.  
“It’s okay, Grayson. I love you.”  
Dick bit his tongue, snarling at the boy as he spit on his hand. “Stop it,” he hissed, unsure of what to do with the kindness. A sort of forgiveness that he shouldn’t be getting when he was giving nothing but shit.  
“It’s okay,” Damian said again, reaching down between them, and trailing his fingers along Dick’s hip bone. “Take what you want, I won’t fight.” The smile he gave was fake though, and he was biting his lip, asking with his eyes for this to stop.  
Dick slapped him then. Hating the look on his face. Liking the way it felt to have the boy’s cheek bruising under his hand. Damian’s lip bled against the comforter when he pushed the child down again, and took the way that Thomas had that first night, hands hard, and unforgiving where they pressed down into Damian’s hip.  
Damian cried. He sobbed, and mewled, and that was comforting. It was better when his brain took over, and blocked out the pain, focused on the pleasure, forced him to like it, and he started rocking back, started mumbling incoherent phrases in foreign languages. Dick continuously picked out “Stop. Please stop,” whispered against the bedding as the boy’s body bounced on the springs, making the bed frame screech across the wood floor.  
Damian screamed when he came, tears running down his face, and teeth clenched, as his body spasmed. Then he went limp. Limp, and despondent as Dick finished into him, marking him with bruises, and hickeys.  
“Your father isn’t here, Damian,” he hissed, and the child wibbled. “Your daddy isn’t here, and your all mine now.”  
“I love you,” Damian said again. He pushed the lies through his tears, and clung to Dick’s neck. “I love you. I’m sorry.”  
Dick shoved him off, doing up his pants, and turning to the door. “You be a good boy, and I promise I’ll treat you well,” he said, switching the light off, and stepping into the hallway. “But you disobey me, Damian, and you known the consequences.”  
Damian pressed his balled up hands to his eyes, and breathed. “I’m sorry,” he said as the door closed. “I love you! I’m sorry!”


End file.
